mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Jackhammer (Earth-2)
'Appearance' Jackhammer is a well fit, 17-year-old teenage boy. he has long brown hair that reaches to his neck, and peach skin, his eyes are forest-blue/green, He wears a black long-sleeved combat shirt with a Mandarin Collar, black combat pants with a thin black belt, black knee, and ankle-length combat jackboots, black cyber gloves, black cyber leather knee-length trenchcoat, and his special sunglasses with black mirrored lenses so that no one can see through, black oval lens frames, and a special built-in nano-computer/scanner, radio transmitter/receiver and HUD in the glasses. He also wears a device on his left wrist that'll beam up a car, change clothes into casual and other various functions. When he and the United States Rangers go out on missions he wears a special helmet and armor that's made out of Titanium then Plasma-Resistance Titanium, it comes in different colors and styles (US Flag themed) and the helmet has a breathing system and the same functions as his sunglasses but the mask added more protection to his face. 'Personality' Jack's kind, gentle and calm most of the time, 'History' Early Life Jack Thomas Preston was born in New York City, he lived all of his life near Manhatten. but on September 11th, 2001, at age nine he was with his parents in Manhatten, his parents went into the World Trade Center twin towers for his father's interview while Jack was waiting with one of his father's friends outside when one of the Airliners flew straight into one of the towers Jack recovers and witnesses the tower in flames in horror as another collides into the second tower, it was a terrorist attack. Jack tries to get into the burning towers but couldn't because the firefighters wouldn't let him. He manages to break through the firefighters and run into the tower just as the two towers collapsed, Jack was hit in the head by flying debris and was buried, he was recovered from the wreckage but he was knocked unconscious and didn't regain for two years. Jack woke up from his two-year coma and found out that his parents were dead. October 14th, 2003, he was adopted by his father's friend Paul Anderson and was taken in with his family for four years, Paul loved Jack as one of his own children as he had a few adopted children, most are Caucasian and African American. During his four years, he began to discover his amazing strength and amazing knowledge. On April 9th, 2007, he has a beautiful girlfriend named Jessica Saoi, they both got along together and she was invited to a BBQ party his foster parent is throwing for his birthday. Then a gang of Anti-Americans starting killing everyone in sight. Jack and Jessica hid underneath the table as the KKK killed his foster family. then the table they're under turns over and Jessica was kidnapped in front of Jack. He saw Anti-American hate group members, they're also wearing a red band on their arms, it was a Nazi Symbol, after the massacre he finds Jessica dying, he tried to help but she died in his arms. Revenge January 3rd, 2008, he appeared with his new appearance, car and a thirst for revenge. for weeks he killed every Anti-American punks, Neo-Nazi and KKK tribes viciously including the Westboro Baptist Church, after his rampage he felt great remorse of his actions as he realizes that killing doesn't make him better than the criminals. Afterward, he decided to fight on the right side of Justice and he created a team to fight criminals and bring them to justice. December 18, 2008, They encounter Slade, who they later worked for. Later he promised them the world. but jack declined the promise. When Slade asked them again to join him, They refused because Jack found out news reports that Slade was a high crime. Raged, Slade attacks Jack but he was too quick. He and the others fought Slade in the abandoned foundry with weapons included firearms and melee weapons wielded at each other. A few minutes later, Slade knocks Jack into one of the foundry's gears. Slade turns on the machine and the gears rotated inward, taking Jack's right arm with it. Slade leaves Jack to die, Jack though in pain, manages to pull his arm out of the gears only by the elbow and his lower arm was torn away, leaving the Exoskeleton of the arm left. Jack heard gunshots on the other side of the foundry and when he got there he sees David lying on the platform dead but he couldn't find Stan but he sees the shred of his T-shirt on the railing over the active gears. Then the bombs Slade placed in started to explode. Jack manages to escape the foundry, return to his dimension and replace his arm with a Cybernetic one, then he vowed to hunt down Slade and turn him in for the loss of his arm and to avenge his team. He spent three months trying to track him down but was unsuccessful. Meeting the Teen Titans on the night of March 1st, 2009. He drove on the highway outside of Jump City when he ran over debris, poking through the tire and causing him to lose control as he went tumbling onto the road and onto the side. He survived the crash and managed to get out of the wreckage but received a concussion when the car tumbled and he dragged himself away from the wreckage while semi-conscious. That when he meets the Teen Titans as they noticed the debris on the road and then the turned-over car. As they went to investigate it they found Jack lying on the ground. But Jack blacked out before the others could reach him and they took him back to the Tower. After Jack regains Consciousness, he received hospitality from the titans, his fighting skills scared them and when the first mission in Jump City was successful he became an honorary titan, afterward, he recruited new members into his group. Gadgets Lightsaber: Like the 'Star Wars' franchise, Jack made one or two Lightsabers that not only can ignite a blade of energy at a meter long but has counterweight like a normal sword. He manages to get the colors Blue and Green and to cut through anything as it should. Relationships Teen Titans Robin: Admires Robin's leadership of his team and often share stories of their times fighting crime. Starfire: Sees her as a willing and most kind person he has ever met. Raven: Jack respect's personality and often tries to help her but she doesn't let him near her. Cyborg: '''Jack also impressed with Cyborg's technology and his victory over video games but he has proven him otherwise on some games. '''Beastboy: Finds him energetic and carefree but they often hang out and Jack often kicks his butt in video games. Slade: Still wants Justice due to the loss of his right arm and the death of his vigilante team. Others Jenny: Jack finds Jenny cute and adorable and often helps her out. 'Trivia' *This version of Jackhammer is more friendly and heroic than Jackhammer (Earth-1) Category:Earth Two